


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 11.Dom/sub

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [12]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Dom/sub, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的Dom需要他的照顧，這句話聽起來很詭異，畢竟在一般人的眼裡，身為Sub的他才是需要照顧的那一個。</p><p>可是他卻覺得這是件理所當然的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 11.Dom/sub

**Author's Note:**

> 因為前陣子Shevine傷了我的玻璃心，讓我不得不重回Stucky+Evanstan的同人文中尋求慰藉，結果想不到因此也打開了我Dom/Sub的視野。雖然我之前看過太多Dom/Sub文，卻有一些新的東西是我過去沒注意的。  
> 所謂的Dom/Sub來自BDSM，不過在本文中沒有特別提及太多的BDSM，主要是在於Dom的支配和給予+Sub的信任與服從。而且我敢肯定這是一篇很不合格的Dom/Sub文，文裡面的Adam和Blake並不一直屬於Dom和Sub，他們只會在有需要的時候使用這個身份（所以我真的不知道這樣的事情在現實中存不存在？）下面幾個名詞解釋。  
> safeword：安全詞，當Dom做了太出格的事情Sub希望他停下的時候會喊的詞。  
> Subspace：在完全信賴Dom的情況下Sub會出現意識迷離的狀態，心靈沈入一個安全、舒服的地方。  
> aftercare：結束之後的照顧，在高緊度的支配/服從之後，Sub有時會需要Dom的鼓勵和讚美，有的時候則是相反，Dom也會需要Sub的肯定。

結束了兩個月的巡迴演唱會，疲憊的Blake坐在機場大廳等著飛機，他想要閉上眼睛補個眠，只是首先他必須先做一件事。

打開手機他傳了封簡訊給Adam，上面告訴他自己的班機何時會抵達L.A。

不用幾秒Blake就收到了情人的回覆。『好的，你今天先回去好好休息，明天晚上過來。』

"好好休息"這幾個字吸引了他的注意力，他有些擔心卻又興奮的吞了口口水，Blake知道接下來會發生什麼事，他的Dom又到了需要找回掌控權的時候了。

Blake的訊息回得非常簡短：『Yes, sir.』

 

Blake用著備份鑰匙打開Adam家的門。「Darling，我回來囉。」不是"我來了"，而是"我回來了"，畢竟這裡對Blake來說本來也就是他家。

「Blake！」纖細的男人撲進他懷裡。「你回家了。」這對許久不見的情侶互相親吻，就算在走到餐廳的路上也都不願意放開彼此。

等吃完Adam煮好的義大利麵以後，他們移往客廳的沙發上，像平常一樣，Adam坐在他的大腿間，頭靠著Blake的肩膀。Blake轉到了電影台，現在電視上正重播著Notebook這部老片，還好兩個人都不介意再看一遍。

電影撥了2小時，結束以後都已經快10點了，Blake應該要覺得累，可是在精神上他莫名保持著亢奮。

「你準備好了嗎？」回過頭，Adam輕輕擦過他的嘴唇。

「是的。」沒有任何猶豫他回答，只見Adam笑著，溫柔地摸摸他腦袋。「去房間等我，你知道該怎麼做。」

上樓之前Adam拉過他在他臉頰上印下一吻，似乎是希望他能放鬆點，Blake勉強幾出個微笑，要說不緊張是騙人的，可是因為對象是Adam，他很樂意接受Adam的一切。

進了房間以後Blake拿出藏在衣櫃深處的箱子，他拿了一條深藍色領帶和黑色眼罩，箱子裡面還有一條皮鞭跟木槳，他不確定今天Adam會不會用到這些，不過他還是把道具都擺在床上放妥。

脫掉了衣服和褲子，全裸的Blake跪在床邊，安靜的等著他的Dom。

聽見腳步聲靠近的時候，Blake忍不住縮了一下身體，那是種無法克制的反射性動作，不過他依舊強迫自己維持跪直在地板上的模樣。

「你都準備好了，乖孩子。」Adam的聲音比平常都要來得低，音調讓Blake從背脊開始發麻。

踩著沈重的步伐走到他身邊，Adam用兩根手指抬起Blake下顎。「safeword？」這是每次開始前Adam都要做的確認，就算他們一次也沒有用過安全詞，Adam從來沒有做過超越Blake忍受範圍的事情。

「Tollison。」Adam的眼睛裡閃過一絲不合宜的笑意，當Blake提出拿自己的中間名字當作安全詞時，Adam就曾經取笑過他，不過他還是同意拿這個字當他們的安全詞。

「很好。」拍拍Blake的後腦杓，Adam貼近了他。「打開它，不准用手，只有嘴。」Blake曉得Adam要他幹嘛，他聽話的把手背在身後，嘴巴靠上了Adam的黑色牛仔褲。

咬開牛仔褲的鈕釦花了他一點時間，Blake其實花了很多時間才學會如何利用牙齒和舌頭解開鈕釦，特別當Adam又喜歡穿緊身的牛仔褲，這又讓工作的難度加倍了，幸好Blake很有學習力，幾次以後他已經能順利的只用嘴巴打開Adam的褲子。

拉鍊就沒有那麼困難了，牙齒叼住拉鍊頭往下扯，剛解開褲子Adam的陰莖就彈出來打到他臉上，Adam沒有穿內褲，這樣的認知令Blake的小腹一陣騷動。

「吸它。」Adam的陰莖還沒有很硬，半軟的柱體垂在股間，Blake先是用臉頰蹭了蹭，鬍渣刮到敏感的男根時Adam抽了口氣。可是他沒有退縮，他的雙手堅定地壓在Blake肩膀上。

Blake先用舌頭舔過陰莖尖端，等到把龜頭整個弄濕以後才含進口中，Blake知道他的Dom喜歡緩慢又磨人的方式，所以他含入陰莖以後沒有急著吸吮。

Adam低下頭看他，態度中散發著一股少見的霸氣，他挺挺腰，拇指擦過Blake鼓起的臉頰。「你喜歡對嗎？喜歡這樣含著我的陰莖。」

這不是個真正的問句，Blake理解他不該出聲，因此他只是眨眨眼，代表有聽見Adam所說的。

「看看你這張嘴，天生就是用來取悅我的。」揚起了唇角，Adam點點頭，這一刻，Blake才開始認真的吸舔，每次的吸吮他都會故意發出很大的聲響，嘖嘖的水聲在房內迴盪，更加增添了空氣中的淫糜感。

屬於Adam的氣味也令他的身體有了反應，他曉得自己的分身也因為替Adam口交的關係逐漸勃起，他想要出手套弄自己，只是最後他還是忍住了。

畢竟如果他聽話懂得忍耐，他的Dom都會用最棒的東西獎勵他。

Adam也發現他挺起的陰莖，他用眼神命令Blake不准停下抽吸的動作，自己則伸出一隻腳逗弄起Blake興奮的男根。

Blake的膝蓋差點軟下來，他用背在身後的手稍微捏了自己一下，他只好專注在Adam的陰莖上，盡量不要去思考Adam的腳趾是怎麼樣搓弄著他。

在被玩弄了好半天後，Adam忽然啵的一下從Blake口中拔出自己，當Blake還摸不著頭緒時，他又下了一個新的命令。「嘴巴張大，我要操你的嘴。」

順從的打開嘴，Adam馬上抓住他的頭髮，粗暴的將陰莖往他嘴巴裡塞。

以前Blake會感到噁心想吐，Adam的陰莖雖然不算很粗，但是卻很長，每次的頂弄都會戳進Blake咽喉裡，搞得他眼淚和口水流滿臉。

幸好現在的他已經懂得如何放鬆喉嚨，讓Adam每一次都可以整根頂進，連恥毛都壓到Blake的鼻子上。

「好棒，你是我最棒的乖孩子。」喘息間Adam還不忘出聲鼓勵他。「就是這樣，fuck，Blake....」

囊袋拍打著他的下巴，無法吞嚥的多餘唾液從他嘴邊流下，Blake沒有抱怨，他只是閉上眼睛，感受著Adam施加在他後腦杓上的力道，他完全放任自己像件情趣娃娃般被Adam使用，他喜歡Adam這樣對待他。

本來他以為Adam會在他的嘴巴裡達到高潮，把腥羶的精液餵給他，想不到，Adam卻在高潮前退了出來。

「躺上床，把手舉高放到床頭。」Adam的兩頰滿是潮紅，他的語調急促，命令卻還是一樣清晰有力。

等Blake照著做之後，Adam也跟著上了床，他爬到Blake身上，拿起Blake先前擺在那邊的藍色領帶，將Blake的手腕和床頭欄杆綁在一起。

他們沒有用專業的手銬還是尼繩，這是Adam的堅持，他喜歡束縛在Blake身上的東西屬於自己，這就是他們使用Adam舊領帶的原因。

「試試看。」綁好之後Adam拍拍他的手臂，Blake掙扎一下測試緊度。Adam綁的結很牢固，扯不開可是也不至於讓他感到疼痛。稍微點了頭，Blake垂下眼皮，放鬆了力道。

「很好。」他輕吻了Blake的臉頰。「把眼睛閉起來。」Blake的視線瞬間變得一片黑暗，棉質眼罩剝奪了Blake的視覺感官，他唯一能感受的只剩下Adam壓在他身上的重量還有聲音。

「深呼吸，Blake，你做得很好，你知道我有多為你感到驕傲，像這樣，被我綁在床上，不會亂動，也不會反抗。」他的情人靠在他耳旁，Adam的手掌滑過Blake的脖子，停在他的胸口。

尖銳指甲刮著他的乳尖，Adam用食指和拇指擰住他的乳頭用力一捏，疼痛令Blake差點吼了出來，還好他克制住了，他只能拼命呼吸轉移注意力。

「這兩個月來你有自慰嗎？」濕熱的嘴唇覆上他發疼的乳頭，Adam一改方才的粗暴，像隻小貓般舔逗起Blake紅腫的小點。

這就是個需要Blake回答的問題了。「有。」他開口以後才發現自己的聲音有多瘖啞。

「想著我嗎？告訴我你怎麼做？」拉扯著Blake胸間的毛髮，Adam轉移到他另外一邊的乳頭，除了用舌頭撩撥以外還故意用牙齒咬齧。

「我－－」他停了幾秒，盡量保持語調的平靜。「我帶著一件你的衣服，晚上睡覺的時候就在我旁邊，我想像著把你抱在懷裡的樣子，想像我的手是你的，包住我的陰莖撫摸我、套弄我。」

「像這樣嗎？」微涼的修長手指握住他的陰莖，Blake忍不住一陣哆嗦，Adam跨在他的一條腿上阻止了Blake的躁動。「然後呢？你還沒說完？」

「你會先用指頭摩擦我的尿道口，」Adam照著Blake的話做了，他的食指在Blake龜頭頂端劃了一圈，接著抵住上方的小孔。「其他的手指來回摩擦著我的陰莖，又快又用力，像我平常喜歡的那樣。」Blake急促的喘息，他能感覺到Adam同樣興奮的勃起，就貼在他的大腿旁邊。

「我還會舔你，你喜歡我含著你陰莖的模樣對嗎？」猛地睜開雙眼，雖然他面對的依舊只是一片漆黑，可是他知道，他知道Adam替他口交的時候是什麼樣子，Adam紅潤小巧的嘴唇包住他粗大的柱體，美麗的眼睛盯著他，喉腔間發出喜悅的悶哼，彷彿他很滿意被Blake的東西堵住嘴巴。

Adam的手套弄的越來越快，快感在他的骨盆間凝聚，就在Blake覺得自己即將高潮的前一刻，Adam忽然重重地掐住他陰莖根部。

敏感的性器怎麼能夠承受這樣的對待？Blake要咬緊下唇才能克制著不叫出聲，額角的汗珠被劇痛逼了出來，他被纏在床頭上的雙手也忍不住握起拳頭。

「在我說可以之前你都不准射，聽見了嗎？」疼痛讓Blake一時之間忘了回答，於是Adam又捏了捏Blake的陰莖。「我說，聽見了嗎？」

「Yes, sir。」Blake的胸膛隨著呼吸劇烈起伏著，他要服從他的Dom，Blake這麼告訴自己。

朦朧中他好像聽見Adam輕聲笑了，總之Adam的嘴唇又回到他身上，親吻著Blake的肋骨還有腹部，一路往下滑到他的跨間。

濕滑的舌頭繞著他的髖骨打轉，Adam在那邊的皮膚上烙下一個又一個的吻，偶爾他會用牙齒輕啃，力道沒有大到會讓Blake出血，卻能夠留下清晰的痕跡。

什麼東西在他陰莖旁吐著氣，Blake猜測那是Adam的鼻子，Adam用鼻尖戳戳Blake的腹股溝，他並沒有多做流連，他的目標是藏在Blake身下的兩顆球體。

Adam推開他的大腿，輕吻了下他的卵蛋後將它含進口中，舌頭隔著皺巴巴的皮膚玩弄著裡面的睪丸，Adam的大拇指壓在他的會陰上，來回摩擦著那塊不常被碰觸的肌膚。

Adam很仔細的舔過他陰囊上的每一吋縐折，左邊完了接著右邊，他沒有放過任何一個能用口水沾濕的地方，除了Blake高挺在半空中的莖柱，他刻意不去理會那根再度抬頭，而且還滲著前液的可憐小東西。

當Adam忽然吸住他會陰處時，他差點因為刺激射了出來，Blake緊握雙手，連腳指都蜷曲起來了，花費他極大的克制力才終於壓下體內的衝動。

很熱，他的肺臟連同腸胃都在燃燒著，一團火球將他牢牢困住，就連Adam撫在他腰際上的手都變得那麼灼熱。

「真棒，你一直都很聽話，Blake。」Adam的嘴唇落到他臉上，語氣中充滿了驕傲。「你為了我而忍耐，是時候該給你點獎勵了。」

Blake其實聽不太清楚Adam說了什麼，他的意識模糊，隱約只感覺有個重量壓到他雙腿上。

「想要我嗎？」Adam的臀部靠在他的陰莖上來回摩擦著。「告訴我，Blake，告訴我你有多需要我。」

「我.....」他能感覺身下的床單都被他的汗水浸濕了，Adam繼續用胯部搓弄Blake的勃起，讓他的尖端抵在Adam的穴口，只要一點點的力量，他就能夠擁有他的Dom。「我想要插進你裡面，求你，Sir，求你了。」他的聲音中充滿了絕望，還好他的Dom總是能夠查覺他心中的不安。

「O....」他真的差點就要叫了出來，幸好Adam早一步吻住他。潮濕的窄道緩緩包圍住他的陰莖，緊緻的肉壁一點一點被他的龜頭打開，熟悉又溫暖的觸感讓他原本緊繃的神經都放鬆了。

「好舒服，Blake你好硬、好粗，把我塞得滿滿的。」手掌撐在Blake的胸口上，Adam挺直腰，往後坐到Blake的陰莖上擺動起來。

這樣的姿勢讓Adam掌握著一切，不管是進出的頻率還是深度，他不著急把Blake一次全部吞進體內，Adam的屁股在Blake大腿間四處磨蹭，尋找著合適、舒服的位置。

Adam跟隻小貓在搔癢般的舉動把Blake搞得很不好受，他抗拒著內心中的渴望，他想要往上頂，深深的把自己埋進Adam的窄道中，他也想要把Adam的腿拉得更寬，讓他們的交合處能夠展現在Blake眼前。

他想做的事情太多，可是最終，他只是重重地呼了一口氣，放棄所有的掙扎，把自己的身體和心靈全部交給他的Dom。

Adam也注意到他的改變，揉揉Blake的胸肌，Adam彎下腰，角度讓Blake的陰莖幾乎就要滑出Adam體內，只剩下淺淺的龜頭還被窄穴包住。

「什麼都不要想，Babe，把你交給我，我會照顧好你的。」剛說完，他就恢復到原本的姿勢，這次比之前都還要用力的讓Blake整根插了進去。

Adam用膝蓋當作支點，臀部快速的在Blake陰莖上套弄著。潤滑液伴隨每次的抽拉被帶了出來，Blake的莖柱被液體弄得閃亮，可惜現在的他看不見，而且他也沒有心思去思考Adam是什麼時候擴張他自己的。

宛若在騎馬似，Adam每次的擺動充滿了韻律，他開心敞開笑容，放縱地在愛人身上追尋滿足自己的快感。

碩大的陰莖頂在Adam的前列腺上，又酥又麻的感覺有好幾次讓他差點癱軟在Blake身上，Adam只好用力握住Blake的胸口藉此保持平衡。

抽插的過程中Adam在抬起屁股時會故意夾緊小穴，坐下的時候則放鬆身體，使得Blake的陰莖能夠完全撞進腸道深處。

幾次之後他聽見床上的Blake從喉嚨中逸出哼哼聲，這代表著Blake非常舒服，但同時也代表他瀕臨在高潮的邊緣。

手指往上滑過了Blake的左胸口，Adam把手掌覆在Blake的心臟上方，感受著底下有力的勃動－－就像他的陰莖在自己體內的跳動般。

低下頭Adam親吻了他的左胸，這是他的Sub，永遠願意服從他、永遠願意把控制權交給他。「Blake，回答我，你是屬於誰的？」

Blake張開嘴卻沒有發出任何聲音，大概是太乾澀了，Adam猜想，他憐惜的吻住Blake嘴唇，同時喂了他一些唾液。「你的。」等Adam離開他的唇瓣，Blake小聲的說著。

「再說一次。」

「你的，sir，我屬於你，我的全部都是你的。」近乎嘶吼的破碎嗓音，Blake像頭受傷的困獸一般狼狽，可是這是他自己的選擇，他甘願走進Adam設好的陷阱中，成為他一個人的俘虜。

「很好，乖孩子。」仰起身，Adam一隻手搓弄起自己滴著前液的分身，一隻手玩弄起自己挺翹的乳尖，他全身的肌膚被性慾染成粉紅色。「現在，用力操我，讓我高潮。」

Blake沒有遲疑，他抬起臀賣力的向上頂弄，Adam配合著他的節奏，當Blake一挺腰他就用力往下壓，兩人的交合處緊密接合在一起，陰莖尖端狠狠插入Adam甬道中。

「我要.... Blake.... 我要....」忽然間，肉壁包圍著他一陣緊縮，濕熱的液體濺到了他的肚子上，就算Blake看不見，他也曉得他的愛人到達頂峰了。

Adam的雙腿疲憊的倒在Blake腰部兩側，他用指尖刮起了剛剛射在Blake肚子上的精液，直接塞進了Blake口中。

柔軟的口腔含住Adam的手指，Blake馬上吸吮起來，他將Adam手指上的精液舔得乾乾淨淨，在Adam抽出時還捨不得的用舌頭追尋著他。

「很好，現在，你可以來了。」整個人趴在Blake身上，Adam緩慢的晃動屁股，幅度不大，但對Blake已經接近高潮的身體來說，那就足夠了。「你做得很好。來吧，射在我裡面。」Adam的許可是最後一根稻草，他的陰莖抽搐了幾下以後噴出濁白的液體，那瞬間Blake的意識落入了某個溫暖舒適的空間中，他無法描述那種感受，只是安穩和平靜而已。

他不曉得自己迷失在那樣的狀態下有多久，他甚至沒注意到Adam已經替他解開了領帶摘下眼罩，恍惚間他隱約感覺Adam好像在說什麼。

他聽不到，只是盡量把胸口朝Adam身上靠，他需要他的Dom，其他一切都不重要。

「你很棒，Blake，我愛你。」Adam梳理著Blake濕透的捲髮，他很有耐心的一次次重複。「我愛你，Blake。」就算他的Sub現在還處在Subspace裡，Adam依舊繼續該有的事後照顧。

等到Blake的藍眼睛逐漸恢復明亮，「Adam？」他的嗓音還是有些沙啞，動了動僵硬的手臂，Blake找回力氣之後做的下一件事就是立刻抱緊身上的Adam。

「謝謝你。」在Blake的臉頰旁印上一吻，Adam的微笑變回平常羞澀、可愛的模樣。

「不，我才要謝謝你。」轉身將Adam壓回床上，他把Adam困在手臂和床板間，這才是一般他們習慣的擁抱模式。

「我也愛你。」輕吻Adam的額頭，他感覺Adam逐漸在他懷中進入睡眠。

照顧他的Dom是Blake的責任，他永遠不會懷疑這一點。


End file.
